


A Picture Perfect Christmas

by Accioscorp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas fic, Little Scorpius, Malfoy Family Feels, Pre Cursed Child, baking christmas cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accioscorp/pseuds/Accioscorp
Summary: Baking Christmas cookies, walks in the snow and cuddles around the fire is the perfect festive day for the Malfoys.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass & Scorpius Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	A Picture Perfect Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you lovely people ! 
> 
> I finally finished my Christmas fic and here it is ! I debated for so long who to base this Christmas fic on and I knew writing abut the Malfoys was the right choice ! Its's been a long time since I've written about them ! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy !

Clatters of wooden spoons against ceramic mixing bowls and scents of chocolate and cinnamon filled the cool air of the kitchen as Astoria continued combining various ingredients, the mixture slowly coming together. A slight breeze filled the room through the open windows, the birds song appearing through the silence now and again. Loose curls of light brown hair framed her face as she worked, strands falling across her eyes as she worked. Her tongue stuck out slightly as she mixed, concentration evident on her face. Soft hums escaped Astoria's lips, a song that always played on the muggle record player in the library of the manor. 

A soft patter of feet against the cold tiled floor brought Astoria’s concentration away from her mixture and to the small figure now standing to her left. Scorpius stood beside her, barely reaching her knee. Tufts of blonde hair stuck out in all directions, thumb situated between his lips as he sucked - a habit he had developed recently. His cheeks had a prominent rosy tint to them signaling that he wasn’t long awake. A pale yellow blanket was balled up on his free hand, a comfort item Scorpius never let out of his sight. His bright blue eyes were wide as he gazed up at his mother, a smile appearing across his face as their line of sight connected. 

“Good Morning bubs… how are you this morning?” She asked, placing her whisk down and kneeling down, eye level with her son. Scorpius wrapped his small arms around his mother as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. As they pulled away Scorpius looked up, raising on to his tiptoes to get a better look. “What are you doing mummy?” He asked, turning to face Astoria again, a look of curiosity on his face. “I’m making cookies …. would you like to help?” She asked, bending down to her son's side once more. A smile broke across Scorpius’ face as he nodded his head, enthusiasm overcoming him. Astoria smiled back before taking Scorpius' hand in hers, blanket knitted between both their fingers. “Let’s go get you dressed and then we can get back to it” Astoria spoke as the two of them made their way towards Scorpius’ bedroom to get him ready for the day. 

As Astoria and Scorpius, now out of his pyjamas and ready for the day prepared baking trays, a click of the door front door opening caused both their heads to rise. Draco was stood at the door, black trench coat speckled with stray snowflakes. His nose bright red from the cold as his gloved hands carried two tote bags filled with groceries. He placed the bags down at his side, a loose orange rolling away as he began to take off his coat. Scorpius jumped down from his step which allowed him to reach the worktop and made a beeline for his father, giggles emerging as he neared. “Well good morning Scorp” Draco spoke, enveloping his son in a morning hug. Astoria slowly made her way towards them, apron still on and covered in flour. As Draco let Scorpius down, he placed a soft kiss on Astoria’s cheek before the trio headed back to the kitchen, Draco collecting the stray orange in his way. 

Draco placed the bags on the table beginning to unload the groceries. Astoria took the last ingredients she needed that Draco had kindly ran out to get and mixed them in, finally finishing her mixture as Scorpius squeezed himself between both his parents on his step. “What are we making here?” Draco asked, placing a hand on Scorpius’ shoulder and crouching down to his height. “Cookies … Christmas cookies” Scorpius began, jumping up and down slightly on his step. “Look there’s snowmen and Christmas trees and snowflakes” Scorpius rambled on, showing his father all the various themed cookies he and his mother had created. Astoria watched her son and husband, smiles on both their faces as she cleared away everything, getting ready for the cookies to go into the oven. 

“How about we both go for a walk in the forest and collect some firewood whilst we wait for the cookies Scorp?” Draco questioned, lifting Scorpius up onto the counter top. Scorpius nodded enthusiastically, excitement filling him to finally go out into the snow. “Go grab your coat and wellies and we’ll get going” Draco spoke as he lifted him down, ruffling his blonde curls before Scorpius ran off in search of his belongings. Draco moved the step off to the side as he closed the space between himself and Astoria, wrapping an arm around her waist. “I thought I’d take him off you for a bit, give you a little rest” Draco spoke, his chin resting on Astoria's shoulder. Astoria turned to face him, grazing a soft kiss against his cheek as she replied. “You’re too good to me my love”. 

They both shared a short peck before the smallest Malfoy returned, wrapped up in his coat and wellie boots and ready for their journey. “I’m ready dad” Scorpius exclaimed, not physically being able to stand still as he waited. “Alright little man, let me get my coat and we’ll get going. See you in a bit love” Draco replied, rubbing Astoria’s back before heading to get his coat. As Draco put it on, Scorpius gave his mum a quick hug before the pair walked hand in hand out the door into the silent outdoors, cold air and frosted snowflakes hitting their faces.

* * *

Just as Astoria placed the tray of cookies, all iced and ready onto the coffee table, the door creaked open and voices filled the near empty manor once more. She turned and was met by both her boys, red faced and shivering from the cold. Scorpius had a bunch of Holly laying in his gloved hands, careful not to disturb any of the berries as Draco followed with a basket full of sticks for the fire. Scorpius ran towards her, handing her the Holly, a proud expression evident on his face. “Thank you Scorp” Astoria spoke, placing the fresh Holly on the mantelpiece amongst the Garland that was illuminated with gold lights. 

She made her to the kitchen as her boys removed their wet clothes, changing into warm pyjamas she had left beside the fire to heat up for them both. She filled three mugs up with hot cocoa, making them just as they both like it. Draco’s plain, Scorpius topped with as many sugary toppings she could find. She topped her own with a mountain of whipped cream before grating some chocolate over them all, the shards melting into Draco's as it decorated the cream of her own and Scorpius’. She then returned to the living room, mugs balanced careful on the tray. 

She was met by both Draco and Scorpius cuddled together, a mountain of blankets topping them as they attempted to warm up. Scorpius was barely visible, his small frame buried into Draco's side. As she lay the tray down Scorpius popped out from his cocoon, the chocolatey aroma filling the room. Astoria squeezed in beside Scorpius, draping the blanket over her legs as they sipped on their hot cocoa. The warm liquid filling their bodies with warmth as it traveled down. The three of them snacked on the freshly baked cookies, sipped on their hot cocoa and cuddled together as the snow built up outside. 

A picture perfect Christmas evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for taking the time to read this little fic if mine ! It was a lot of fun to write and I really enjoyed diving into the Malfoys again ! 
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts so any kudos and comments would be really appreciated ! 
> 
> Thanks again and Merry Christmas !


End file.
